xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Wanda Maximoff
Welcome to the hugest wiki ever. Thank you, Marvel. I didn't even include the Infinity Crusade! how sweet is the day, i'm craving a darkness Wanda is, and has been, many things: daughter, sister, mother, wife, villainess, heroine, right back to villainess, and somewhere in between. She's been an Avenger, a witch, a princess, a mutant, a wielder of magic or a manipulator of probabilities on an extreme level. No one can quite agree on who she is or what she does, though almost everyone has reached the consensus that she is one of the most dangerous people you will ever meet. It's her sincerity that's the most disarming, though, and she's shown many aspects of herself over the years - it's possible even she doesn't know what the truth is. Or maybe, as she's coming to consider, no particular one of these are her true identity, but rather parts that make up the whole, with all of her weighty, otherworldly presence to back it up. She just has a name, her beliefs, and faith in the people around her. It's enough. as i sit tucked away with my back to the wall The daughter of the villain Magneto and his Romani (and human) wife, Magda, Wanda's mother fled her husband after seeing him use his powers for the first time, afraid for her life. She left the twins with a nursemaid and swiftly died by exposure in the snowy Transian mountains, which was possibly her intention in the first place, since she was convinced Magnus would never leave her alone. The nursemaid attempted to place the twins with the superhero Robert Frank whose wife and child had died in labor (claiming only the woman had died instead), but Frank was so distraught by his loss that he fled. The twins were placed with a Romani couple called Django and Marya. While extremely poor, the family was happy for a time until Wanda and Pietro's powers manifested, at a particularly bad moment. Wanda was set upon by an older Transian boy who had certain aims in mind about a Rom girl alone, but she was caught using her powers to defend herself, and a mob assembled afterward, declaring her a witch and her brother and father thieves. They set fire to the encampment, killing Marya and as far as the twins knew, Django as well. The second time the twins were attacked by a mob, a few years of homelessness later, they were saved by Magneto and recruited into the Brotherhood. Wanda in particular despised Magneto's methods, and when he was abducted by the Stranger, she and her brother joined the Avengers at Iron Man's invitation. Though the ex-villain and now Avenger Hawkeye professed affection for her, Wanda, oddly enough, fell in love with fellow Avenger the Vision. While her brother strenuously objected to the match, she and Vision eventually married. Wanda went on to hone her powerful abilities with Agatha Harkness, concerned she would accidentally harm someone if she did not seek training. Some time later, after Wanda's meeting with both Robert Frank and the apparently alive Django Maximoff (who died later on), Magneto uncovered his true link to the twins and informed them of their paternity immediately. Wanda later gave birth to twin boys named William and Thomas despite all probability, but her relationship with the Vision failed when he was rebuilt as an emotionless android as opposed to an almost-human being. Wonder Man, the source for the Vision's thought processes, was secretly in love with Wanda and attempted to foster a relationship with her, but she could not stop thinking of the Vision. It was later revealed that Wanda's twin boys were shards of the demonic entity Mephisto's soul, and although her memory of them was wiped later on, she retreated into a catatonic state. Though her mind was eventually mostly fixed, she remained fragile. After Wanda's act of sacrificing herself to stop Onslaught and then being returned to modern reality by Franklin Richards, the sorceress Morgan le Fay attempted to force Wanda, who was still emotionally delicate, to use her powers to Morgan's own ends. However, Wanda struck back by using her powers to bring the Avengers, memories restored, to defeat le Fay. The Vision was badly injured in the battle and requested that Wanda not visit him while he healed, and she sought out Agatha Harkness for advice, though she found little in regards to relationships and more in regards to her apparent status as living nexus, made to channel chaos energy and warp reality. After some contemplation, Wanda resurrected Wonder Man, who had died on a mission some time ago, and the two struck up a relationship despite Wanda's lingering uncertainty. They eventually separated when Wanda realized they had no future, only physical attraction. She eventually reconciled with the recovered Vision, and was further energized with chaos ability when the cosmic entity the In-Betweener was split into two forces. The Avengers were set upon by a series of attacks that killed many of their members. It was revealed eventually that Wanda was rewriting reality and responsible for most of these attacks. She also went on to recreate the children she'd lost before, and proceeded to go completely insane until Doctor Strange shut down her mind. Magneto took her away, acknowledging the mistakes he'd made and the manipulations he had put the twins through. Wanda eventually became too powerful for anyone to shut down, however, and while the remaining Avengers and superheroes contemplated whether to kill her before she destroyed life on earth or try to save her, she rewrote reality twice. The first world had mutants vastly overpowering humanity, until it was broken by a young girl named Layla Miller, whom Wanda may have altered or created as a fail-safe in case her perfect world (which was in truth modeled after her brother's desires, not hers) did not succeed. Wanda again killed the resurrected Hawkeye after he told her he loved her and shot her with an arrow, anguished by his own death. When Magneto beat Quicksilver to death, Wanda snapped again, resurrecting her brother and removing her father's mouth without even blinking. She declared "no more mutants" and depowered many of the world's mutants. Wanda disappeared and could not be found by Cerebro, a device which was created for detecting mutants, and was assumed dead, probably by her own hand. Clint Barton found her living in the woods in Transia, as if she'd never been anywhere else, with her memories altered. The two had a tryst, and Wanda appeared to be completely depowered, but she mentioned her aunt Agatha (when Agatha Harkness had been dead for years), who was never seen, and when Clint tried to sneak out one morning, the doorknob melted away in his hand, preventing him from exiting the room. Wanda was not depowered, but was somehow evading Cerebro, probably without even realizing. She did not want to be found, so she would not be. Clint left, and Wanda continued her self-made existence. the taste of dried-up hopes in my mouth Wanda was transported to the City on November 19th, a strange extradimensional place guided by a large underground clock underneath a carousel, and quickly learned that the people responsible were the mysterious 'Deities' who abducted people from their home realities for undisclosed purposes. She had, at that point, no idea as to her true identity, but was swiftly picked up by Remy LeBeau, who identified her as the Scarlet Witch and carefully did not (at that point) jostle her self-induced amnesia. She settled in relatively quickly, however, and there were innumerable clues that suggested she was not what she seemed. Initially she picked up work at a restaurant called Dewi Shri and lived with a young woman named Eden McCain, who helped her out when Wanda first arrived, but when crisis struck a sudden change in scenario occurred. First, Wanda and Remy experienced what you could call a slight clash: he made a slip-up when they were in conversation pertaining to her identity, and tried to use his low-level charismatic powers to smooth it over. It didn't work on Wanda, who was in some way in the back of her mind aware of who he was, and whatever remaining madness was driving her consciousness at that point became so confused and frightened that her powers lashed out and left him in a coma wherein he was forcibly updated through M Day and Decimation. When he came to, he knew what had happened, but still chose to be her friend. Wanda still was holding up her mental pretense of being ordinary when there was a violent undead invasion in the City and she and the others had to hole up, but some of her old instincts reappeared - she became sort of fixated on the huge, possibly supernatural clock at the center of the City that seemed to guide all of it. Wanda's apartment (sans Eden, who elected to leave to stay with her boyfriend elsewhere) sort of became headquarters, and she fell into running things with surprising ease. Or maybe not surprising, exactly, but like something she'd forgotten. Things change fast, though. A few days before Christmas, she was told her true identity, and this time it all came rushing back. She spent a day practically catatonic in her apartment, and then chose to try and decide what she wanted to do: forget, and lose herself in favor of harmlessness again, or try to remember and fight her illness. Before she could get very far, her father appeared in the City. On Christmas Eve, no less. Wanda threw herself into trying to forget at Remy's party that evening (...although she isn't really rowdy enough to do anything genuinely scandalous, she did give his roommate quite a shock when he found them curled up on the sofa the following morning, like adorable mutant kittens). She sought out a psychic and psychiatrist, Dr. Nick Hardaway, to help her stave off her illness, but only temporarily, and used some of the borrowed time to investigate the clock underneath the City with the help of James Bond and William Gravel, both of whom had expertise and merits she did not. Remy appraised her of the mutant's side of Registration, and after a verbal altercation with Tony Stark - who had forgiven her for hurting the Avengers so deeply, much to her unending shock, but was still firmly on the side of Registration and made that clear to her - he got her the files on them. She learned that Captain America had died, and a tiny part of her is still not entirely okay or recovered from hearing that; if there were ever a trigger for her guilt, Cap's death is it. She suspects it's the same for Tony in a more extreme way, and really wishes they could have talked about it before she and the others with her were ejected from the City. Throughout this, she worked at a local bar under the supervision of one Niko Leandros, another friend of hers, and became close to a young woman, twenty-one-year-old Donna Voss, who came to the City with a child. Sometimes it hurt to see someone so young with a baby, since it brought up old memories, but Wanda is protective of Donna like an older sister would be, and Donna asked her to be the godmother of her child. (The first ideal godfather was going to be a talking lion, by the way, but that was kiboshed. By an angel. Don't ask; the City was a unique place.) Remy and Wanda also decided that hey, since the City was holding them hostage technically, and together their powers are kind of amazing, they should hit up a casino and make sure they'd be able to support themselves there. Dear corrupt businessmen and would-be criminals of Xanadu: beware, because Wanda is willing to get back into heroing at this reasonably low-stress level. Wanda thinks it was her investigation of the clock that triggered the City to kick a few of them out. They were getting too close, learning too much, and she absolutely believes they could have dismantled that thing or done something to the City itself if they really tried. This is... perhaps not true, but she does have kind of a background that would explain why she thinks it's possible. Either way: now she's in the Nexus and a place called the Hub at different intervals, memories intact, trying to make the best of things. the landscape of merry and desperate drought Only recently has Wanda arrived in the Nexus. She was quickly reunited with Jean-Paul and Donna, managed to catch a glimpse of Jack Bourdain, and finally, after all of this time, found her brother in a strange place-between-worlds with a train station. (Two iterations, actually, but only one aligns with her time frame.) She also managed to find Remy, because obviously it is absolutely necessary they continue to do...whatever undefinable thing it is that they are doing. Recently she's found a place to take up residence in, but Wanda is aware it can only be temporary. She needs to make a decision about her treatment, if that's what she is going to seek, and soon. come let me drown, angels, no fire, no salt on the plow Wanda is an omega-level mutant with the additional magical ability to wield and manipulate chaos magic. Combined with her mutant power, this allowed her to destabilize probabilities. At their utmost strength, she can alter reality on a multiversal level, having gone so far as to rewrite 616 several times now. Using her powers frequently and nonstop has the initial downside of causing exhaustion or increasing the chances of their application going awry, and it has the unseen side effect of aggravating mental illness in Wanda's psyche. She has an innate understanding of what she is going to alter, and subconsciously may create fail-safes in case her spells are flawed, such as Layla Miller. The typical application of her powers is via hex bolts, which are restricted to her line of sight. Focus and, often, a gesture on her part, are required to help with her concentration; early on in her career her hexes only caused negative effects. She can use her hexes to combust flammable objects, contain or remove air from a particular volume, deflect objects, stop the momentum of projectiles, open doors, explode objects, create force-fields and deflect magical attacks. She has been portrayed with the ability to fly and teleport herself, but the extent of this is unknown. Wanda has been trained in hand-to-hand combat, is moderately versed in the use of guns (though she is not a fan and prefers not to use them), and is classified as an "expert" tactician. dear angels, come break me with ice Everyone who has been in the superhero business for over ten years is complicated, but Wanda perhaps personifies the concept. She is always intelligent, passionate, graceful, and stubborn, and usually quite principled, with the exception of the occasional foray into less-than-ethical means. Beyond that brief period of time when she had short hair and acted like a twenty-two-year-old idiot (in her not exactly charitable opinion), she wants the best for people. It's simply that sometimes her desire to give them what she thinks they want overrides considering their opinions. Not many people consider Wanda arrogant. Her father, yes. Her brother, oh God, definitely. But Wanda has a survivor's arrogance, a tendency to hold herself just slightly apart from people who don't understand the lifestyle she's lived. Even other caped types generally didn't have childhoods as rough as hers. Maybe it's a remnant of her Romani background. Other than that, though, she's very open and friendly - Wanda likes to take care of people, and maybe the loss of her children has heightened her maternal instincts, but she's not telling and no one really wants to talk about that, traumatic as it was and all of the trouble that it caused. Wanda very much desires normalcy and stability, and she views a nuclear family as normal, so: children. She genuinely believed she could be a good mother, and it's entirely possible she would have been, but that's not an opportunity she's probably ever going to get. She's been thought of as dignified, and that's also true. As a general rule, you are not going to see her overindulging or making a disaster of herself the way other young women might, but make no mistake: she will go to the same parties as everyone else and laugh at their antics. She's not afraid of much, and scandalized by even less. Naturally vivacious and upbeat in a way that's somehow not remotely 'perky', social situations are naturally appealing for her. Her upbringing probably plays into how she conducts herself, since she was raised traditionally until her teens. While most Romani people are raised...like anyone else, the more traditional, rural branches, like the one Wanda grew up in, are pretty male-centric; she was raised to really value the opinions of the men in her life, and that has carried over. Most people wouldn't guess this because she also tends to take charge naturally, but it's there. However, she considers herself a feminist, and has largely disregarded the openly patriarchal implications of her upbringing - it's just those small subconscious tendencies. It doesn't help that people often define her by either the men in her life, especially family members, or by her powers. Loyal to those she loves (be they boyfriends, family, or simply close friends), she's nevertheless very aware when they aren't taking care of themselves or are doing something potentially harmful. She's honest, and she's going to point out a bad decision when she sees it. While you probably wouldn't call her a ballbuster or anything quite as abrasive, she's incredibly persistent and determined in her own way, and has a knack for getting people to do what she thinks they ought to by making it seem like her own idea. And yes, that's without her powers, because she doesn't rely on them to be who she is. For someone who has the power of a god inside that brain of hers, she's really human and wants the same things almost every human wants - love, companionship, honesty, contentedness with herself. These things are harder to accomplish when you're surrounded by people almost as fucked up as you are and you live a lifestyle that causes constant mental strain and trauma every other week, though. Underneath the genuine laugh, the carefree dancing, and the principles and pride, she's lonely and fractured, someone who lost so much of her family before she was even able to parse what that really meant. There's intense guilt simply for being what she is, a mutant, and a society that reinforces the idea that there is something wrong with her: even the strongest of women is susceptible to a flawed world, and that's what Wanda epitomizes, the idea that even the best of us needs to feel supported, or we'll fall even harder. Maybe in an ideal world someone (hey, Jessica Jones?) would have joined the Avengers and noticed that she wasn't okay, but she'd been so strong for so long, why would they think something had gone awry? It became apparent to her that although she and her brother have had their ups and downs, and her relationship with her father is incredibly screwed up in some ways, owing to his megalomaniac tendencies, they were the ones who would be there - but they couldn't make the decision to kill her, and yes, though she felt like a coward for not doing it herself, she does think it might've been better if she died in Genosha. But she lived, so she thinks she has to do her best to make herself feel like a person again. She's not as confident as she used to be in her leadership abilities, but she is naturally an alpha female type, and is slowly reassembling what she needs within herself to be that again. Her tendency to displace issues aside (if you are trying to suppress negative feelings, she'll usually notice, because she is the freaking expert at it), she's doing better than she was. Wanda keeps telling herself it's a process, and that maybe if she gets medication and doctors and treatment she'll feel better, but she is also aware there is no easy fix. Fortunately, she has some pretty good friends to rely on, and reasonably aware support system. once i knew myself, and with knowing came love Red - "Forever" :: i didn't even want to be found, but you chased me down and broke in just when i was done believing. spun me 'round so close now i can feel you breathing; sunlight burns inside and i feel so alive. tell me now, how can this possibly last forever? you gave me so much more than i could ever ask for, but i turned and followed a road that left me hollow. and still you waited for me to come back home, you brought me home. Vienna Teng - "The Tower" :: she turns out the light, anticipating night falling tenderly around her, and watches the dusk. the words won't come. she carries the act so convincingly; the fact is sometimes she believes it, that she can be happy the way things are, be happy with the things she's done...and yet. reach out, but hold back, where is safety? i've always been the tower, but now i feel like i'm the flower trying to bloom in snow. the danger and the power, the friend and the foe. Ani DiFranco - "Both Hands" :: and in each other's shadows we grew less and less tall, and eventually our theories couldn't explain it all. and i'm recording our history now on the bedroom wall. and when we leave the landlord will come. and paint over it all. i am writing graffiti on your body, i am drawing the story of how hard we tried. VAST - "Touched" :: touched; you say that i am, too. so much of what you say is true. the razors and the dying roses plead, i don't leave you alone. the demi-gods and holy ghosts, god knows i am not at home. i looked into your eyes and saw a world that does not exist. i looked into your eyes and saw a world i wish i was in. i'll never find someone quite like you. Over the Rhine - "Everyman's Daughter" :: it's always the same old question: who am i, and whose invention? this armor's full of dust. there's so much of us in each other. if i hate you you're my best reminder of all i wish i was. who do you think that i am? i carry the inward aching; i, too, am naked. i don't look that good, but this is flesh and blood. i'm every man's daughter, so look at all this blood we've spilt. i can't deal with all this fundamental guilt. Orgy - "Pantomime" :: they feel they've raised her, the new queen of evolution. her fate won't see to that, 'cause we're gonna know her later. grab that girl, get her home, put her on restriction. a dainty socialite, she changed her point of view and now she's bad. i think you really liked all the things that you loathed. this feels like a real life fantasy; it feels like you. Chris Pureka - "Burning Bridges" :: now i am walking down the sidewalk and i am singing to myself. i'm just going to leave it all behind, 'cause i don't need this, i just don't need this. i know you didn't mean to let me down, but you let me down so hard. this is a story of burning bridges, and allowing time to pass. this is a story of forgiveness. The Kills - "Last Day of Magic" :: last day of magic, and where are you? my little tornado, my little hurricane-o. last day of magic, coming through; the eye of the storm that i hold on to, my little tornado, my little hurricane-o. i'll be the man with the broom if you'll be the guts of the room. there's only so much you can do before i corner you. last day of magic put a hole right through, the eye of the storm in a single room. the last day of magic, and where are you? Morphine - "The Night" :: you're the night, a little girl lost in the woods. you're a folktale, the unexplainable. you're the bedtime story, the one that keeps the curtains closed. unknown the unlit world of old, you're the sounds i never heard before. off the map where the wild things grow, another world outside my door. drive me down a pitch black road, you're my only home. Sleater-Kinney - "Sympathy" :: when the moment strikes, it takes you by surprise and leaves you naked in the face of death and love. there is no righteousness in your darkest moment: we're all equal in the face of what we're most afraid of. look for hope in the dark, the shadow cast by your heart. it's the grammar of faith, no more rules, no restraints. i would know love again if i had faith enough too far is next spring Pietro Maximoff is Wanda's twin brother, which almost says more than anything else ever could. To the Romani, family is the most important. Their relationship is complicated, yes, and sometimes one of them screws up badly, but they're always family. She loves Pietro more than life itself, and wants only the best for him -- she wishes, though, that sometimes he weren't so impulsive and headstrong. Still, she thinks that their time apart has tempered something in him. Maybe at a high cost, though. Wanda isn't sure yet, they're only beginning to get to get reacquainted as family; unified by being mutants, Magneto's children, and survivors of a pretty screwed-up childhood. Her powers have forced a rift between them, but it is nevertheless one that Wanda is determined to scale, because he is her brother and the bond between them can't be broken, period, plain and simple, the end. Remy LeBeau and Wanda are not even pretending to be platonic anymore. Also they're the Marvel characters who look best in red. I'M JUST SAYING. Jack Bourdain is a friend of Remy's, but Wanda met him during Zombie Apocalypse '08, and though they don't talk often she thinks he's pretty entertaining. Possibly they don't have a lot in common beyond maybe New York, but who knows - maybe she's wrong about that. Either way, she regards him as part of their little Nexus group and therefore he is a friend. Aimery Courfeyrac is someone Wanda fussed at in the Nexus about his personal life, poor guy. She thought he seemed nice, though, and will probably keep an eye out in hopes that his situation with his friend improves. And that he gets some sleep already, jeez, dude. EVERYONE and her jubilant shout Donnatella Voss is probably Wanda's closest female friend in the Nexus. Though she's very young, and Wanda is occasionally reminded of the difference between their experiences at abrupt moments, Donna is a mother, and they share that unique experience - and the unique loss of a child, too. Wanda is the godmother to Donna's daughter, Sirja. Because Donna is a human from a relatively normal background, Wanda had to spell out the circumstances of her life to Donna, and was surprised when they were taken reasonably well. Maybe it was their circumstances combined with numbness, but on the other hand, Wanda isn't sure if she was looking for someone to condemn her. If so, it didn't work, and they're closer than ever now, which is a good thing. Faye Valentine is someone that Wanda actually sort of regarded as a contemporary. While Faye can be kind of crazy and morally off-kilter, Wanda can see her fitting into the Avengers (okay, more like the X-Men, the Avengers were generally more strait-laced) or at least an auxiliary group by temperament alone. Badass chicks have to stick together, maybe? P.S. They like teasing people, and you're on the list. Yes, you. Lorna Dane is Wanda's half-sister. Magneto's daughters: tend to be built, smart, and crazy? Yeah. They probably have some issues to work out before they can get to being friendly, like how Wanda depowered her and has recently learned about Lorna's little tour as an agent of Apocalypse, but Wanda really does care about her and admire her. so angels, inside; it's the only way out Minka Kelly belongs to herself; Wanda Maximoff belongs to Marvel Comics; I'm just doing this for fun, kids. "Drought" is by Vienna Teng and should really be on the playlist, since it is kind of a present theme song for the character, but I am weird and obsessive about repeating artists. Don't ask. If you disagree with/hate my characterization...uhh, sorry, she's kind of been all over the place over the years and I'm trying to run with that. And a lot of the old comics are super old fashioned, I am sorry, Wanda can't be in her late 20s/early 30s somehow and talk like people did in the 70s it does not work. So: modernizing old events. This means the costumes were slightly less hilarious. But only slightly. P.S. Parenthesis parenthesis parenthesis. SORRY, I KNOW I HAVE A TENDENCY. But I love y'all anyway. Category:Characters Category:Living